Missing
by sn0w flame
Summary: AU 20yrold Spike is one of the most wanted criminals on the streets of L.A.Hank Summers is the officer who's been trying to catch him.When Spike goes after the one thing Hank cares about the most,his daughter,its personal. Spuffyness
1. Default Chapter

Title: Missing  
  
Summary: 20-year-old Spike is one of the most wanted criminals on the streets of L.A. Hank Summers is the officer who's been trying to catch him. When Spike goes after the one thing Hank cares about the most, it's personal.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, unfortunately owns everyone from BtVS. I want to own Spike :o( But then again, who the heck doesn't?

* * *

Buffy Summers walked into the apartment she shared with her father. Her blonde hair was put up in a ponytail, bouncing behind her. Her slim figure was covered with a purple sundress, that ended just above her knees, and wrapped around her neck like a halter top.  
  
"Daddy?" she called, as she laid her bag down on the kitchen counter. "You home?"  
  
There was no answer, but that didn't scare her. Her father, Hank was hardly ever home. His job as the cheif of police kept him away from home more than she would like.  
  
Mainly one case kept him busy: Spike. He had been on the loose for five years now, running from the police, her father specifically. No one had been able to catch him, or keep him caught.  
  
What law had he broken? What law hadn't he broken is more like it.  
  
Hank had been following his case since the day it became one. It was like an obssession. Buffy had grown up hating the guy who was more important to her father then her. Spike always took away from their bonding time, he always came first.  
  
"Guess I'm all alone," she said. "Again."  
  
She opened the fridge door, stuck her head in, grabbed a bottle of water and closed it again. There was a plus to being home alone, no rules.  
  
When her mother had died, it was almost like Buffy had moved out on her own. No one was around anymore. Like they couldn't stand to be with her, like she reminded them of her mother.  
  
"Hey Buffy, how was your day?" she asked herself as she sat down on the sofa. "Oh, my day was crappy, thanks for asking."  
  
She sighed and laid her head down on the arm of the chair, quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Buffy woke up to the sound of something crashing. She popped her head up and looked around, nothing. Slowly, she stood up and walked over to her father's desk. She opened the first drawer, and pulled a gun out from underneath the papers.  
  
Another crash sounded, this one coming from her bedroom. She swallowed her fear and started to walk towards the door. 'You have gun Buff,' she thought. 'Just don't shoot yourself with it, and you'll be fine.'  
  
The door was partly closed, only open a small crap. She pushed it lightly, opening it fully.  
  
"I have gun!" she yelled, nervously. She had no idea if it was even loaded, but hoped just the look of it would scare away who ever was breaking in.  
  
The person who stared back at her surprised her, and the gun fell to her side. A blonde man, the age of about twenty stood in her room. He didn't look frightened by her threat, instead he wore a smug grin.  
  
"Spike," she said. "W-What are you doing here?"  
  
"Came to see you pet," he said, walking closer to her. "But you were sleeping. So, thought I'd take a look 'round. Nice room."  
  
"Get out," she said, raising the gun. "I-. .I'll shoot! Don't-. . Don't think I won't!"  
  
"Not 'appy to see me?" he said. "Thought you might be just a little bit 'appy."  
  
"Y-. . You're a sick criminal, why would I be happy?" she said, trying to sound the least bit brave.  
  
"Cause your da' been following me for years. Figured what with all you know 'bout me, we're almost related."  
  
"Hardly," she laughed.  
  
"You goin' to put that down?" he asked, nodding towards the gun in her hand.  
  
"No chance."  
  
"You honestly think I'd hurt a pretty little thing like you," he said. "Nah. I'd much rather take you with me."  
  
"That would-. . Would never happen," she said. "I'd die before I went with you."  
  
"Sometimes you aren't given the choice," he said, moving quickly and grabbing her gun, turning it on her.  
  
"Shoot me," she said, shrugging. "I don't care."  
  
"See, now that is one big fat lie," he said. "C'mon luv. Don't you wanna go with me. . Just a tincy bit?"  
  
"I'd rather-. . Rather-. ."  
  
"Rather what pet? Stay with dear old da'? The one who is out at work trying to find me, while I'm in his own house. Don't you think that maybe if he cared for you at all, he'd be 'ere, and I'd be lying on the ground, one bloody mess?"  
  
"My dad loves me," she said, her voice shaky.  
  
"We'll soon see just how much."  
  
She looked confused and scared as he walked over to her, grabbing her by the hair. He took something from ontop of her nearby dresser, covering her mouth with it.  
  
"Chloroform (?), a criminal's best friend," he said as he picked her up in his arms.

* * *

Is that what it's called? Chloroform? You know the stuff that you use if you wanna knock someone out. Not that I ever do. . No. . Of course. . Not. . lol, just kidding. 


	2. Ransom

Karmawiccan: Hey, thanks :o)

* * *

Buffy woke up to find herself in a small room, lying on a bed. She sat up halfway, resting on her elbows. She looked around the room, seeing nothing more then a dresser across from the bed. The walls were left white, and it reminded her of a containment cell at the jail.  
  
She looked to the door when it opened, and laid back down when she saw Spike enter. Inside, her fear was started to disappear. She knew that being frightened would not help out her situation.  
  
Spike was an intimidating person, she would admit that. But he was right before, she did know a lot about him. To know what he had done was better then to have it left to the imagination.  
  
"Hungry luv?" he asked.  
  
"What do you care Spike? You are after all kidnapping me," she said.  
  
"Well I wouldn't want you to die. . Yet," he said. "That way I'll never get my money."  
  
"Money? What money?"  
  
"The ransom," he said. "If your daddy truely loves you like you say he does, then I'm sure he'll have no problems in getting me the two million."  
  
"Two million?! My father doesn't have that kind of money!" Buffy yelled, standing up.  
  
"Then it doesn't look good for you pet, does it?"  
  
"You don't scare me," she said.  
  
He laughed. "Cause you weren't 'bout to shit your pants back at your bloody apartment."  
  
"Yeah well you-. . You caught me off guard," she said. "I wasn't expecting to wake up to you."  
  
"But you liked it, didn't you?"  
  
"You're sick," she said, flopping down on the bed. "I want to go home."  
  
"You think I'm just gonna let you walk away?" he said. "I'm shocked. I thought you knew me better. The streets are full of dangerous folk this time of night."  
  
"Oh, you mean, like you?"  
  
"How flattering, you think I'm dangerous," he said, turning to leave. "Don't bother trying to escape, you're securely locked in 'ere. But, lucky you, I'm a nice guy. And, I shall supply you with food, water and all the things a girl needs."  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to reply with a smart remark, but he had already left. Sighing, she turned to the window beside her bed and looked out. 'Maybe I could climb out the-. .' her thought ended when she saw just how high up they were. 'Window, and splatter like a bug on the ground. Good plan Buffy.'

* * *

Hank opened the door to his apartment. He threw his keys down on the nearby table and listened for any sign of his daughter.  
  
"Hmm," he said. "Must be asleep."  
  
As he made his way to her bedroom, the open drawer to his desk caught his eye.  
  
"What the-. ."  
  
The phone rang and Hank turned to the kitchen. Thinking it was Buffy, he quickly walked over and picked it up.  
  
"Buffy Anne Summers I've been-. ."  
  
'Sorry mate, but 's not 'er.'  
  
"Spike," he said, in an angry tone. "What did you do with my daughter?"  
  
'Where to begin. .'  
  
"If you laid even one finger on her-. ."  
  
'Relax. I didn't 'urt 'er. Just knocked the girl out with some chloroform, and brought 'er back 'ere. But, not to worry, she's unharmed. Pretty little thing she grew up to be, huh Hank?'  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
'You honestly think I'm that dumb?' he laughed. 'You won't find her Hank, so stop trying. I've been slipping out of your grip for five years now.'  
  
"All criminals get put to rest sometime. Yours just may take a little longer."  
  
'We could go on all day, but I got a girl to take care of. So, ere's what I'm asking. Two million by next Monday, or your daugher, well let's just say I'll keep that pretty little 'ead. Just not the rest of 'er.'  
  
"Spike, you know that's not fair. Where am I supposed to get two million?"  
  
'That, my friend, is your bloody problem. Not mine.'  
  
And the line went flat.

* * *

Spike sat on the sofa, outside of the room he had locked Buffy in. He was thinking of what to do if Hank didn't pay him the two million. He'd never killed a person he'd known for more then two minutes. He'd been following Buffy for months, she just didn't know it. And every minute of it, he enjoyed. She was like his prey, him her predator.  
  
Buffy let out a loud screech, causing him to jump off the sofa in a hurry. He grabbed the key to the door and opened it, slowly at first to make sure this wasn't some trick to escape.  
  
"Buffy?" he questioned, but she didn't answer. "Buffy?" he repeated.  
  
He walked into the room completely, sure that she wasn't going to escape, and closed the door behind him. He looked around the room for her, until his eyes landed on her. Sitting huddled in the corner, Buffy had her knees up to her chest. She looked up when he came over to her, and pointed over towards the middle of the room.  
  
"Spider," she said.  
  
"A bloody spider?" he asked, bending down to her level. "That's why you let out that god awful scream?"  
  
"Well-. . It's gross. Any thing with eight hairy legs is not one of my best friends."  
  
He sighed, and stood up. Walking over to where she had pointed, he spotted the spider and stomped on it with his boot.  
  
"There, now the bugger's dead," he said. "Still terrifying?"  
  
"No, but still gross," she said.  
  
He walked back over to her, and offered his hand. She just stared at it blankly. He looked down at her, then to his hand, still waiting. She reached out and grabbed it, letting him pull her up.  
  
He dropped her hand as soon as she was up and headed for the door. "Next time don't let out a scream when you see a bug, just call for me."  
  
She nodded. "Whatever. I could've done that."  
  
He just laughed and shook his head as he left the room. 


	3. I Know You Wanna

Thanks to everyone who reviewed :o) I love you lol  
  
Zanet: Buffy's 17  
  
.:a/n:. Okay, I just wanna know what you guys think of this chapter. Because, personally, I don't like it. And I wanna write another one. But I'm having a writer's block. So, if you don't like it, could you maybe give me some ideas? I'd really appreciate it. Thank you!

* * *

Spike opened the door the room he had been keeping Buffy in for two days now. She had called for him to come and let her out, she needed to use the bathroom.  
  
"C'mon luv," he said, standing by the door.  
  
Buffy looked up at him, before slowly rolling off of the bed. She flinched when he gripped her arm, and led her over to the bathroom. She looked back at him when he started to walk in with her.  
  
"I think I can manage by myself, thanks," she said.  
  
He dropped her arm, and turned around, closing the door.  
  
"You know, I was thinking..." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh yeah? What's that?"  
  
"I've been thinking about what exactly you're going to do with me, if my dad doesn't pay you," she said, waiting for the loud noise of her flushing the toilet to disappear. "I mean, sure, killing would seem like it would be the most popular thing...But, you're unique. Killing is so...Old."  
  
"This a plea to save your life?" he asked, as she walked out.  
  
"Spike, I'm not scared of death," she said. "I know that you're not going to just let me walk away from this...Alive."  
  
He nodded. "Well, maybe you don't know me."  
  
"I highly doubt I'm wrong," she said. "Or am I?"  
  
He took her arm again, dragging her over to the kitchen. He picked a knife up from the counter, and held it to her throat.  
  
Heart pounding, Buffy smirked at him. Part of her knew he wouldn't do it. But another part of her, never doubted for a minute that he was full of suprises.  
  
"C'mon Spike. Slit my throat," she said, in a deep voice. "I know you wanna..."  
  
He cut her off, pressing his lips against hers in a deep kiss. The knife never left it's spot by her throat, but Buffy wasn't interested in it anymore. The only thing that she knew in that moment, was that he was kissing her. The whole world disappeared, and it was only the two of them.  
  
Pulling away, Spike threw her from his hold, throwing the knife back onto the table. She recovered from his push, and rested against the counter, staring at him.  
  
"Or..." she said. "You know, you wanna kiss me..."  
  
Spike didn't say anything, he just turned his head away.  
  
"Why'd you kiss me...I mean, maybe it's just me...But that doesn't seem like your natural, criminal-like behaviour."  
  
"Shut up," he hissed. "It was...It was a mistake."  
  
"Really? Cause that's a pretty big mistake to make..." she said, but stopped when she saw the look on his face. She turned around, and started to walk. "I'm going back to my room."  
  
"Why aren't you trying to run away?" he asked.  
  
"Because I know you'd catch me," she said, opening the door to her room, and disappearing inside. "But I should've tried," she said to herself. "Why didn't I?" 


End file.
